Похождения Чёрного Лиса
"five nights at Freddy's adventures of the black Fox"-это рассказ в 2 акта,повествует о том как одна ошибка людей на земле 4321 стоила им жизни и жизней многих аниматроников. Но ошибка придёт не одна! = Похождения чёрного лиса. Акт 1 = Слоган рассказа:"ты убей или убитым станешь!" Глава 1: Начало ПРОЛОГ:У КАЖДОЙ ИСТОРИИ ЕСТЬ СВОЁ НАЧАЛО!ВОТ У ЭТОЙ НАЧАЛО НА ЗЕМЛЕ 4321. После тяжёлой гражданской войны, люди собирают Чёрного Лиса и нарекают его их "защитником". Они надеялись, что он будет их защищать от угроз. Но через два часа, он обретает разум и за одну ночь убегает с завода, прихватив с собой ящик деталей для ремонта. Периодически он наблюдал за своей вселенной и убивал людей, но это продолжалось до того момента, пока все люди не были истреблены. Он встретил Демона Фредди и подружился с ним. Но потом он долгое время путешествовал по вселенным и наблюдал из-за угла за тем, как аниматроники бьют Демона Фредди то в одной, то в другой вселенной. В его планах были месть за поражение ДФ и сборка машины, которая сделает ему армию эндоскелетов! Глава 2: Месть После того как он узнал, что Демон Фредди мёртв, он начал строительство машины для массового производства эндоскелетов, по виду и типу напоминавших Эндоскелета Прайма. И вот когда машина была завершена, то его нашли аниматроники, путешествовавшие по Мультивселенной. Они обнаружили его с помощью радара, который дал им Учёный Фредди. Они ломают его машину, но в последний момент он сбежал на Землю 2000000. Он хотел убить Учёного Фредди, но тут он вспомнил, как он и его команда убили его друга и решил спрятаться. Он сидел в засаде и смотрел по сторонам, стараясь найти какой-нибудь прибор, который можно было украсть, и тут он подслушал разговор Учёного Фредди и Будущей Марионетки. Учёный Фредди (далее УФ): Это устройство позволит тебе стать невидимым для многих радаров и сканеров! Будущая Марионетка (далее БМ): Круто! Но оно может не подойти к моему компьютеру. УФ: Ладно, я попробую его сделать совместимым с твоим компьютером. Он взял инструменты и начал модернизацию устройства. А тем временем, лис подкрался к УФ, чтобы стащить устройство. Но БМ облокотился(ась) на его голову и тот замер, ожидая худшего. Глава 3: Устройсво БМ чуть не заметил(а) его, и встав на ноги, спросил(а): Что это такое? УФ: Стой, не трогай! Но было уже поздно. УФ и БМ были с ног до головы в масле. Пока они очищались, Лис стащил устройство и убежал в свою вселенную. Он восстанавливает свою машину для создания эндоскелетов и подстраивает устройство под себя. Он устанавливает его на свой эндоскелет и подключает к мозгу. Теперь его не может заметить чуть ли ни один сканер! А тем временем, на Земле 2000000. БМ: Господи... Зря я тронул(а) эту вещь... Теперь мы все обречены? УФ: Ничего, ты ведь не знал, что это было устройство для смазки ног и прочих тяжело-нагруженных устройств. БМ: Стой! Здесь же лежало моё устройство! УФ: А правда, где оно? БМ: Сейчас попробую выяснить! Будущая Марионетка включает сканер Мультивселенной и обнаруживает своё устройство на Земле 4321... Глава 4: Машина Чёрный Лис создавал свою машину. Он очень долго её создавал. И вот, она была закончена. Он взял за основу модель эндоскелета серии "Прайм" и начал производство. Один воин выходил за другим. Они строились в батальоны и вставали в позицию "смирно". Но лис сомневался, что его воины будут его слушаться, поскольку он не выглядел как они. Поэтому он собрал эндоскелета-командира из деталей, украденных из завода. Эндоскелет-командир (далее ЭК): Идентифицируй себя. Чёрный лис (далее ЧЛ): Слушай меня, эндоскелет! Я собрал тебя из этого металлолома, так что ты должен подчиняться мне! ЭК: Назови минимум одну весомую причину для выполнения твоего запроса. ЧЛ: А иначе я тебя разберу обратно в металлолом! ЭК: ... Эндоскелет "Прайм" готов выполнять ваши указания! ЧЛ: То-то же! И тебя зовут не Эндоскелет Прайм, а эндоскелет-командир. Ты будешь управлять моей армией, пока я буду набирать мощь. ЭК: Так точно, сэр! ЧЛ: Зови меня генералиссимус! И помни, что поражение - это слово которого ты не знаешь! А эндоскелеты всё выходили и выходили из машины... Глава 5: Нападение на рай И вот, спустя несколько дней, после постройки машины, армия эндоскелетов была готова, а Чёрный лис начал создавать вторую армию на этой машине. Он приказал Эндоскелету-командиру идти на случайно выбранную вселенную. Тот открыл портал и пошёл в первую попавшуюся вселенную. Этой вселенной оказалась Земля 121212. Рота за ротой входили в портал, под конец вошёл и сам Эндоскелет-командир. Войдя во вселенную, он взял рупор и стал говорить. ЭК: Жители этой никчёмной вселенной, мы предлагаем вам добровольно стать вассалами Чёрного лиса! В противном случае, ваша вселенная будет уничтожена! В ответ, на голову Эндоскелета-командира прилетела куча болтов. ЭК: Нападаем!!! Войска из эндоскелетов пошли вперёд и начали массовое истребление ангелов. Выжившие ангелы эвакуировали души. Война длилась 5 дней по времени рая. Эндоскелетов почти разбили, но Эндоскелет-командир применил бомбу с антивеществом. Весь Рай охватило облако зелёного едкого дыма. Все души и ангелы попадали в облако. Тут из портала вылетает огромная колба, покрытая железом с обеих сторон. Она падает на спину Эндоскелета-командира, а тот падает на облако и орёт от боли. Крышка колбы открывается, и все ангелы и чистые души засасываются в эту колбу. Эта вселенная была опустошена. Лишь тихий ветер сталкивался с тяжёлой бронёй эндоскелетов-воинов. А тем временем на Земле 4321, 2-ая армия эндоскелетов была почти собрана. ЧЛ: Вот и закончена вторая армия. Время для появления эндоскелета-командира. И тут открылся портал, из которого выходят остатки армии и сам Командир. ЧЛ: Поздравляю с первой победой! Так держать! Чёрный лис дает командиру пушку для бомб с антивеществом, и ЭК прикрепляет её к себе на спину. Глава 6: Сила ангелов Чёрный лис взял колбу с ангелами и прочими жителями рая, и поставил её на днище. Он подключил свою энерго-систему к этой колбе и нажал кнопку на колбе. Но тут его замкнуло, и он упал на землю. Эндоскелет-командир схватил хозяина и отключил его от колбы. Он быстро собрал из остатков деталей с завода динамо-машину и подключил её к эндоскелету Чёрного лиса. Он покрутил ручку и глаза лиса загорелись красным и тут же погасли, поскольку командир крутнул ручку 1 раз. Проводка чёрного лиса не совместима с духовной энергией жителей Рая. Командир начал очень быстро вращать ручку и глаза лиса загорелись. Он поднялся и сказал. ЧЛ: Что со мной случилось? ЭК: Ваша проводка сгорела из-за духовной энергии ангелов и душ. ЧЛ: Ладно, дальше я сам докручу ручку и заряжусь! А ты иди и подготовь мне несколько новых проводов. Командир уходит, а лис встаёт и понимает что эта динамо-машина способна не только на восстановление сил, но и на ещё кое-что! Лис почувствовал, что его интеллект и сила увеличились. Он подошёл к машине, и нажал на несколько кнопок на машине. Эндоскелеты-воины увеличились в размерах и стали на 30% сильней. ЧЛ: Не хилый бафф! "Улучшение"! Он продолжал крутить ручку, пока не пришёл эндоскелет-командир. Тот принёс ему 5 проводов. Лис вытащил сгоревшие провода из своей системы и заменил их новыми. ЧЛ: Сейчас я слетаю быстро в одну вселенную и обезврежу её! Стереги машину за время моего отсутствия! ЭК: Так точно, сэр! Глава 7: Вирус Y Лис летит на Землю 4284 - вселенную неисправных механизмов, и разбирает местных аниматроников на запчасти. Он относит их на землю 4321, и из этих запчастей модернизирует себя и командира. Его сила и дальность зрения повысились, но вот беда - эти детали были заражены "вирусом Y". Лиса начинает жутко трясти, и он просит командира найти антивирус от "вируса Y". Командир летит во вселенную Учёного Фредди и застаёт его спящим. Он тихонько прокрадывается в алхимический отдел, и набирает полный мешок всяких склянок и микстур. Но тут он слышит шаги в коридоре, и в страхе открывает портал и забегает в него, и еле затаскивает в портал мешок со склянками.уже в своей вселенной. Он вызывает одного из воинов и меняет его ступню на ступню заражённого лиса. Его тоже начинает трясти, а командир берёт чан с водой и начинает туда лить одно зелье за другим. Через 1 час зелье было готово. Командир берёт воина и капает на него это зелье. Того перестаёт трясти, и он уже не бьётся в конвульсиях. Командир берёт половник и обливает лиса зельем с ног до головы. Тот весь мокрый встаёт и отряхается от зелья. ЧЛ: Ах ты... Ты чё, вообще...? Я же не так просил тебя исправить ситуацию. ЭК: Извините, сэр, но "вирус Y" - не виртуальный, а поверхностный. Лис снимает с эндоскелета-воина свою ногу и прикрепляет её к себе. ЧЛ: Чтоб больше такого не было! Командир кивнул. Лис берёт динамо-машину и начинает крутить на ней ручку, набирая силу. ЧЛ: А ты чего уставился?! Иди строй войска в роты и эшелоны! Командир убежал. Глава 8: Ад Лис снова набрал сил, и решил напасть на ещё одну вселенную. Он приказал командиру идти в ад, и разнести местных демонов. Ему нужна была ещё и демоническая энергия. Командир и армия эндоскелетов идут в ад. На месте. ЭК: Жители этой никчёмной вселенной. Мы предлагаем вам добровольно сдаться и перейти под контроль Чёрного лиса! В ответ к нему подлетает Койот и говорит: Койот: Да кто ты такой, чтобы так говорить о нашей вселенной, жалкий смертный! После этих слов он даёт командиру пощёчину. ЭК: Ладно, не хотите по-хорошему - будет по-плохому! В атаку! Армия столкнулась с целой кучей демонов, а также с Поглотителем и Охотником. Орды демонов всё наступали и наступали. Они подготовили свой лазер "Сатана", но командир разложил свою пушку и выпустил ракету. Она чуть ли не приземлилась на Поглотителя, но тот её отразил. Командир перенаправил её назад. Чуть позже, он заметил среди армии демонов одного из их Душдозеров, после чего он кинул его в Поглотителя и взорвал его. После этого ракета раздавила оглушённого Поглотителя. Она выпустила облако ядовитого едкого зелёного газа. Все демоны и местные жители попадали на землю. И снова из портала вылетает та же колба с железным покрытием и приземляется на командира. Она открывается и все демоны, а также Койот, Охотник и Поглотитель всасываются в эту колбу. Армия по заранее продуманному плану берёт эту колбу и относит её на Землю 4321. Глава 9: Демоническая сила Лис открывает колбу и втягивает всё, что там лежит. Его глаза начинают периодически мигать то белым, то красным. ЧЛ: Командир, тащи запчасти! Будем делать переключатель режимов. ЭК: Запчасти кончились! ЧЛ: Чёрт! Тогда из чего же я буду собирать для нас улучшения? ЭК: Вселенная Учёного Фредди нам в помощь! Лис лично открывает в неё портал, и заходит туда, а командиру снова приказал строить войска в роты и батальоны. Лис прокрадывается через всю лабораторию, и заходит на цыпочках в мастерскую. И какого же было его удивление, когда он увидел огромный зал, а на стенах висят разные приборы и запчасти! Лис запирает дверь и подпирает её стулом. Он берёт случайное устройство и вставляет его к себе в эндоскелет. ЧЛ: Вот это мощь! Вот это сила! И тут в дверь кто-то постучал. Лис испугался и подстроил свой голос под голос Учёного Фредди. Там он слышит рёв тираннозавра. Это был Паппетозавр. ЧЛ (голосом Учёного Фредди): Эмм...я подойду позже... Паппетозавр ушёл. ЧЛ: Фуууух! Пронесло... Но тут дверь вылетает, а лис в страхе хватает ещё 10 устройств и переключатель, и улетает через портал на Землю 4321. БМ уже вернулся во вселенную Учёного Фредди, и тут он заглядывает в комнату, и видит только наполовину пустой зал с запчастями, а на полу визитка. Он(а) берёт её и с ужасом читает. Письмо: Помните Демона Фредди, которого вы убили? Ну так вот, я его последователь! Я отомщу за его смерть, и вам лучше добровольно сдаться, ведь я его во много раз сильнее! БМ: О ужас! Я думал, что мы уже обезвредили всех учеников Демона Фредди! Надо рассказать всё Учёному Фредди! Глава 10: Враг раскрыт БМ рассказывает всё, что он(а) узнал(а) Учёному Фредди. Тот отвечает: УФ: Ужас! Я созову аниматроников, а ты проверь, есть ли среди тех устройств, которые он украл датчик "Иксус". БМ уходит в тот зал, и видит что два крючка с подписью "Датчик "Иксус"" пуста. Он(а) летит к Учёному Фредди и говорит ему. БМ: Датчика нету. УФ: Отлично! Теперь мы узнаем, где находится ученик Демона Фредди! Учёный Фредди созывает к себе в лабораторию аниматроников, и рассказывает, им что новый злодей с новой силой атакует их вселенные, и им всем лучше остаться в его вселенной и быть осторожными. УФ: Этот лис силён и опасен! Кто будет добровольцем и пойдёт в его вселенную для разведки? Все расступились и выдвинули Зелёного Мальчика и ББ Крем. ЗМ: Почему я? ББк: И я? Прайм: Потому что вы всем надоели! Ты обливаешь всех кремом, и у вас обоих ужасный смех! ББк: Ну, если надо значит надо. Они вдвоём идут во вселенную Чёрного лиса, и их тела тут же окисляются и они возвращаются назад в портал (климат на Земле 4321 отрицательный). УФ: Господи! Что с вами произошло? ББк и ЗМ (хриплым голосом): Это не Земля, а кошмар! УФ: Бонни с Земли 1000600, почини их, а я займусь опытами с воздухом на этой планете. Бонни уносит двух аниматроников и чинит их, а УФ открывает портал и зачерпывает колбой чуть-чуть воздуха из Земли 4321. Он тут же затыкает колбу пробкой и выпускает воздух в специальный прибор. Прибор пикает, мигает и выдаёт двухметровую ленту информации про этот "воздух". УФ: Все начинаем искать итог анализа! Он напечатан подчёркнутой линией. Глава 11: Чистилище Лис еле отошёл от испуга и, взяв динамо машину, начал вращать ручку. Энергия шла к нему в тело и постепенно наполняла его, и запускала всё новые и новые украденные устройства. Его разум успокоился, а процессор остыл. Постепенно, его тело перешло в состояние транса и он увидел видение. Там ему виделся Демон Фредди. ДФ: Здравствуй. Ты - моя последняя надежда! Я прошу тебя, не подведи меня и не проиграй аниматроникам с основной вселенной! ЧЛ: Как я тут оказался? ДФ: Ты в трансе и не пытайся выбраться, пока я не договорил! Между ними происходит длинный диалог, в итоге которого видение Демона Фредди учит лиса управлять своей мощью, чтобы его не уничтожили. Лис вышел из транса и говорит: ЧЛ: Я сейчас кое-куда слетаю и вернусь. Лис летит в Чистилище и говорит: ЧЛ: Здравствуйте. Я предлагаю вам своё управление, или вы будете уничтожены! Как всегда ему отказали и с ним завязали сражение. Лис активирует бомбу с зарядом антивещества. Все ангелы-смотрители падают на землю, и лис засасывает их своим локтём (на локте находится преобразователь душ в силу). Его сила возросла вновь, и он наконец-то за всю историю смог парить. Вернувшись в свою вселенную, лис начал отрабатывать новые способности. Ими были: # швыряние синего диска. # гарпун изо рта. # удар атомного крюка. # ядерный таран. # и урановый апперкот. ЭК: Где вы всему этому научились, сэр? ЧЛ: Я получил эту силу благодаря учениям Демона Фредди, и я стал гораздо сильнее! А ещё я придумал как мне можно хорошо напугать аниматроников. Помнишь тот переключатеть режимов? Я буду выступать в режиме ангела до того момента, пока меня сильно не разозлят. А после этого я переключу режим демона и стану в 1000 раз сильнее и мощнее, и после этого мои враги будут побеждены! Глава 12: Земля 1000600, или никаких спойлеров! Лис всё ещё практикуется с новыми умениями, а ЭК ждёт новых команд. Как вдруг, он замечает 10 устройств. ЭК: Сэр, разрешите мне использовать эти устройства на себе? ЧЛ: Валяй! Эндоскелет берёт устройства и вставляет их себе в разные места. Лис закончил отрабатывать приёмы и говорит: ЧЛ: Что-то мы долго сидим без дела! Надо захватить ещё одну вселенную! ЭК: Будет сделано, сэр! Командир созывает половину всех войск и открывает портал. Но в портал заходит только половина всей армии, которую взял командир (поскольку Тони Крайнайт не нарисовал улицы и остальную Землю, то в остальной вселенной неизвестно что!). Эндоскелет при помощи украденного антигравитатора взлетает, и в горизонтальном положении залетает в портал. Там он летит под потолком и находит Фредди. Он лично стреляет в него, но тот уворачивается и говорит: Фредди (Земля 1000600): Это что ещё за шутки!? Командир берёт активирует шокер, он прикладывает шокер к телу Фредди. Тот падает на пол, и армия эндоскелетов убивает его. Затем командир находит Чику и Бонни. Он делает с ними то же самое и говорит: ЭК: Не кричите, лучше просто умрите! А потом двое эндоскелетов-воинов находят Мангл и убивают её (а её душа пошла на активацию местного Фредбера/ЗФ). Она даже и не сопротивлялась. Потом они нашли Фокси, но тот уничтожил одного из воинов, оторвав ему голову своим крюком, а второй отрывает ему руку и просовывает ему в глотку (вам может противно, а может и нет). Остались только золотые. Но командир их нашёл мёртвыми и выпотрашенными, а Фредбер был разломан, вновь. Командир и армия уходят и закрывают портал. И тут появляются аниматроники во главе с Будущей Марионеткой и Спрингпулом. БМ: Мы опоздали. Будь ты проклят тысячу раз, чёрный лис!!!! Мы найдем тебя и... Спрингпул: Тихо! Без спойлеров! Ненавижу их, а особенно от тех, кто из будущего. Так жить неинтересно! Вот например, тот кто сейчас читает этот рассказ, хотел бы узнать чем всё закончится? А вот фиг вам! Пока время не настанет, он и я будем молчать! БМ: Ты сейчас это кому сказал? Спрингпул: Читателям. БМ: Каким ещё читателям? Спрингпул: Обычным. Марионетка промолчала и покрутила пальцем у виска. Глава 13: Аниме Чёрный лис сидел без дела и крутил динамо-машину. Как вдруг, открывается портал и оттуда выходят командир и армия эндоскелетов. ЧЛ: Ну как сходили, и где мои души? ЭК: Извините сэр, но местные жители оказали сопротивление и были уничтожены. ЧЛ: Так, всё с тобой ясно. Полетели со мной, я покажу как надо набирать силу. Лис открывает портал и попадает вместе с командиром на Землю 1980. И только лис увидел местных жителей, у него потекла слюна из машинного масла. Лис вытер слюну, и взял Золотую Аниме Фредди за шею, и говорит командиру: ЧЛ: Учись! Он оторвал голову ЗФ и втянул душу. Затем он поймал Чику, которая в страхе хотела убежать, и проделал с ней тот же трюк. Все остальные разбежались по зданию и затихли по углам. ЧЛ: Хотите сыграть в прятки? Ну давайте сыграем! Чёрный лис полетел по одной части здания, а командир по другой. Но тут открывается портал, и из него выходит группа во главе с Праймом и Будущей Марионеткой. Прайм: Боже, этот мир! Я не могу выдержать! Там слишком много женских шаров! БМ: Не ворчи! Мы же хотим убить этого ученика! Прайм промолчал и зарядил ракетницу. Они подошли к телам аниматроников и затащили их в портал, до лучших времён. И тут из-за угла появляется командир. Прайм нацеливает на него ракету, а тот лазер. Они стояли так минут пять, пока лис не обезглавил ещё и Бонни с Фредди. Прайм выстрелил первым. Ракета попала в пол, и командира разорвало на две половины по линии талии. Командир завопил от боли, но тут же срезал с Прайма полруки и правую ногу. Будущая Марионетка в страхе схватила арматуру с пола, и несколько раз ударила ею командира по голове. Глаза командира потухли, и он перестал орать от боли. Лис прилетает в коридор на звуки бьющегося железа, и видит что его командира только что убили. Лис стреляет гарпуном изо рта, но Прайм словил гарпун лёжа на земле и открывает портал. Он закидывает гарпун в портал, и лис залетает за ним. Затем Прайм, опираясь на руку, подползает к остаткам командира и пинает их в портал. БМ: Стой, а остатки то ты зачем выкинул? Прайм: Ой! Я не подумал! Глава 14: Снова в строю! Лис встаёт и закрывает портал. Он разбирает остатки командира и вынимает модуль памяти и все устройства, которые на нём были установлены. Вся сила из него перешла в лиса. Но ему не нужна была эта сила! Он хотел вернуть командира. Лис собирает из деталей для создания воинов нового улучшенного командира, и всатвляет в него все устройства и модуль памяти. Глаза его загораются и он снова открывает рот и говорит: ЭК: Что со мной случилось, сэр? ЧЛ: Скажем так. Тебя уничтожили, а я тебя собрал снова. ЭК: Спасибо, сэр! (От автора: после того, как лиса раскрыли, УФ сказал, что всем аниматроникам надо сидеть в его вселенной, но некоторые аниматроники не послушались его (аниме-аниматроники, и ещё те, которые были указаны выше), и вернулись в свои вселенные) Лис передал всю силу, которую получил из командира назад в него, и нацепил на него все его устройства. ЧЛ: Поздравляю, ты снова в строю! ЭК: Рад постараться, сэр! Примечание от автора Как говорилось в истории Демона Фредди, то все убитые им воскресли. Так и будет со всеми аниматрониками, которые были убиты или уничтожены полностью. Их души попадают в опустошённый рай, и бродят там до победы над тем, кто их убил (Чёрный лис). После этого, надо просто восстановить все тела, и душа сама вернётся в тело, и аниматроник снова будет в строю. Глава 15: Размышление о первом поражении, или новое оружие Лис сидел около машины и размышлял о первом в его жизни поражении. Ему хотелось уничтожить тех, кто его одолел. Тогда он встал и подошёл к эндоскелету-командиру. ЧЛ: Слушай. А что бы ты сделал на месте Прайма без половины руки и без целой ноги? ЭК: Я бы просто выстрелил в него из моего лазера. ЧЛ: Какого конкретно? У тебя их 4 штуки! ЭК: Вот этот. ЧЛ берёт и отсоединяет этот лазер и говорит, что в течении часа вернёт его. Лис несёт его к машине которая пока была выключена. Он кладёт его в специальный отсек и закрывает его крышкой. Лазер сканируется, и из машины на конвейере выезжают 10 штук точных копий этого лазера. Лис снимает у себя с рук ниже локтя всю обшивку, и ставит по 4 лазера на каждую руку. 2 остальных и оригинал он отдаёт назад командиру. Он осматривает новое оружие и стреляет им вверх. Лазер летит через всю Мультивселенную и попадает на Землю 1. Микрофон Фредди разрезается на 2 части, и тот идёт к Бонни, недовольный. Фредди: Бонни! Что ещё за шутки с лазером!? Бонни: Это не я! Я же не имею у себя никакого оружия! Фредди: А тогда откуда прилетел этот лазер? Они вдвоём выходят из мастерской, и смотрят в дырку на потолке от лазера. В дырке виднеется звезда. Тусклая и незаметная, но всё же звезда. Бонни присматривается и понимает, что это Земля 4321. Раньше она была цветущим местом. Но последние несколько недель с неё новости не поступали. Бонни звонит Будущей Марионетке и говорит: Бонни: К нам во вселенную прилетел лазер и разрезал микрофон Фредди. Я считаю, что он прилетел с Земли 4321. Последние несколько недель с неё не было ни вестей, ни новостей! (От автора: аниматроники с Земли 1 сказали, что они смогут остановить ученика "демона" и поэтому вернулись к себе во вселенную) БМ: Я лечу к вам! Глава 16: Майнкрафт и аномалии, или же первая смерть! БМ прилетела на Землю 1 и говорит: БМ: Что случилось? Фредди: Лазер, прилетевший с Земли 4321, разрезал мой микрофон. БМ: И по этой чепухе вы меня подняли из кровати?! Сегодня воскресенье и...6 УТРА! Фредди: Извини, но на этой Земле явно кто-то есть! БМ: И кто же? Фредди: Новый злодей! БМ: ...продолжай. Фредди: Я точно не знаю кто, но между той визиткой, которую ты нашёл, и той планетой что-то есть! А тем временем, лис закончил крутить ручку динамо-машины и говорит. ЧЛ: Что-то давно мы не захватывали вселенных! Лис подзывает командира и приказывает ему идти на Землю 131510 и захватить её, а сам лис отправляется на Землю 98354. Армия эндоскелетов-воинов приходит на Землю 131510, и бьёт всех аниматроников налево и направо. Но по законам Minecraft все убитые игроки возрождаются. Поэтому эндоскелет-командир летит к точке спавна и при помощи энерго-хлыста уничтожает его. И в чат приходит сообщение "Warning: spawn point was destroyed! Respawns are no longer possible! Death will be permanent!". И после этого, все игроки были разбиты. Даже Кошмар, который в этой вселенной был самым сильным аниматроником, который зарубил 30 из 100 воинов-эндоскелетов. Даже его уничтожили. Эндоскелет-командир собирает трупы и заносит их в портал. Там он их складывает в ряд по росту. А тем временем лис прилетел через длинный портал на Землю 98354 и говорит: ЧЛ: Я предлагаю вам своё руководство и полное подчинение, а в противном слу- Ему в лицо попал кусок недоеденной пиццы от Чики. ЧЛ: Ну как хотите. Лис запускает атомный апперкот и ядерный крюк. Он бьёт аниматроников налево и направо. Но тут открывается портал, и из него выходят Прайм и Зелёный мальчик. Прайм запускает в лиса ракету, и его правая рука улетает в другой конец Земли (ядерный крюк). Лис в прыжке даёт атомным апперкотом Прайму в лицо, и тот летит на расстояние 200 метров. Лис стреляет в зелёного мальчика гарпуном изо рта и протыкает его в районе живота. Мальчик кричит от боли. Лис берёт за канат гарпуна и начинает бить мальчика об землю, поднимая его вверх и кидая в другую сторону. В итоге от мальчика остаётся только тело, из которого торчит голова. Лис выдирает из тела гарпун и заправляет его назад в рот. И тут его по спине ударяет Прайм своим лазерным мечом. Лис хрипит и падает на землю. И тут появляется портал, из него тянется магнит с верёвкой. Он примагничивается к голове лиса и затягивает его в портал. Это командир забрал его назад на Землю 4321. Но Прайм берётся за края портала и орёт: Прайм: Ну-уж нет! Ты так просто не уйдёшь! Мы узнаем, где ты живёшь! Он засовывает голову в портал и видит на другом конце кошмарную по условиям обитания Землю с какой-то машиной, из которой выходят эндоскелеты-воины. И тут из-за угла портала выходит командир и говорит: ЭК: Кхе-кхе-кхе-кхе. This is Earth 4321! ...и пинает Прайма в лицо ногой. Тот вылетает из портала и трёт лоб, сидя в недоумении. Глава 17: Сбор по кусочкам Командир закрыл портал из Земли 98354 и принялся осматривать лиса. У того был сильный разрез на спине от шеи до середины живота. Командир взял несколько железных листов и вырезал из 1 листа заплатку, похожую по форме на разрез. Он вставил заплатку в разрез и приварил её к кожуху. Далее он взял оторванную руку с крюком и осмотрел крепёж. Тот был на удивление целым. Он подсоединил руку к телу. Он снова подключил динамо-машину к сердцу лиса и начал вращать ручку. Лис встал и со вздохом забрал из его рук динамо-машину. Он сам докрутил ручку и повернул голову на 125 градусов и увидел заплатку на спине. Лис громко крикнул: ЧЛ: Будь ты проклят, Прайм!!! ЭК: Сэр. Прошу, успокойтесь! ЧЛ: Не мешай! Просто уйди и оставь меня в покое! Командир уходит. А тем временем на Земле 2000000. УФ: Боже! ЗМ, что с тобой сделал тот злодей?! ЗМ: Меня кидали из стороны в сторону. Меня чуть не стошнило! УФ: Ладно, давай попробуем тебя восстановить. УФ закрывает дыру на теле ЗМ небольшой заплаткой из пластика, а потом присоединяет к телу руки и ноги. УФ закончил и сказал: УФ: Можешь идти! Глава 18: Передышка, или план Учёного Фредди раскрыт злодеем Лис сидел на земле и со скорбью размышлял, что если командир смог отрезать прайму руку и ногу, а он нет. Он с грустью взял динамо-машину и начал тихонько крутить ручку. Так прошла вся ночь. Наутро лис отсоединил провода от сердца и крикнул: ЧЛ: Я не надолго. Лис взлетает, и летит с планеты в космос. Он разворачивается на высоте 500 км от Земли и смотрит на неё из космоса. Лис фотографирует её глазами и фото откладывается к нему в архив. Атем временем УФ говорит: УФ: Хорошая новость! Я почти разработал новую улучшенную версию пластин для похода во вселенную нового злодея. Чтобы с нами не произошло то же, что случилось с ПсШ! Лис решает слетать по тихому во вселенную УФ и что-нибудь украсть! Лис летит в его вселенную, и чуть не попадается на глаза БМ. Лис тихонько прокрадывается за разные приборы и тихонько прокрадывается между стенкой и устройством. Как вдруг его прижимает устройством к стенке ворчащий что-то себе под нос Прайм. ЧЛ: (хрипит) И через несколько минут отодвигает прибор. Он подкрадывается поближе к УФ и смотрит у него со спины как устроен костюм. ЧЛ: (думает) Ага! Так вот как ты хочешь меня победить! Лис убегает за устройства и там открывает портал и заходит в свою вселенную. Лис берёт терраформирующие инструменты, и делает терраиндекс планеты ещё хуже. Мало того, что терраиндекс был плохим, теперь он ещё и отрицательный! Глава 19: Костюмы или схватка в ультравселенной УФ доделывал костюмы, как вдруг в лабораторию входит БМ и говорит. БМ: В последнее время, я реально стал думать, что он сильнее Демона Фредди! УФ: А ведь ты прав! Если он смог отрезать прайму руку и ногу...хм...возьми эти устройства, и раздай их другим аниматроникам. С ними они смогут противостоять его бомбе с зарядом антивещества. БМ берёт коробку с устройствами и уходит. Он(а) раздаёт каждому аниматронику по одному устройству, и они вставляют его к себе в эндоскелеты. К сожалению устройств хватило лишь на основных, игрушечных, сломанных, и Прайма со Спрингпулом и БМ. Устройство представляло собой микросхему с небольшой антенной. Антенна создавала силовое поле вокруг себя в радиусе 10 метров. Поля могли пересекаться свободно между собой, Но они не пропускали снаряды (пули или лазеры). Спрингпул: Вот это штука, я понимаю! Прайм: Новое оружие всегда кстати! БМ: Это не оружие, а защита от терраиндекса Земли 4321 и лазеров лиса. А тем временем лис готовился к полномасштабному объединению всех вселенных в одну! Он уже подготовил устройство для этого дела. Осталось его только активировать. Лис перекачивает в устройство половину своей силы. Устройство выпускает из себя огромный луч света и через 10 минут все вселенные были объединены в одну, но всё же Землю 1 устройство прицепить к ультравселенной не смогло, поскольку она была основой, а основу с копией не соединишь. Теперь большая часть Мультивселенной представляет собой огромную Землю радиусом в 10 миллиардов км. Лис взлетает вверх и говорит: ЧЛ: Сегодня мы решим, кто же победит! Он направляет телекенезом войска на аниматроников. Те не в силах сдержать такой напор и отступают. Так длилось несколько недель, пока аниматроникам некуда было больше отступать. Они собрались с силами и начали гон войск лиса назад к его месту, где стоит машина по производству эндоскелетов-воинов. Машина же работала без остановки и штамповала всё новых и новых роботов. ЭК (в главной цитадели): Простите, ваше высочество, наши солдаты не справляются с натиском аниматроников! Что прикажете делать? ЧЛ: Я знал, что так будет! Я скоро вернусь. Лис летит лично со скоростью звука на фронт, где сцепились его воины и аниматроники не на жизнь, а на смерть! Лис активирует свои лазеры на руках и стреляет двумя сверхсфокусированными зарядами по аниматроникам. Потеря была незначительной. ЗМ и ББ Крем приняли удар на себя, и их расщепило на атомы. Позже Прайм при помощи своего лазерного меча отрубает лису руки с лазерами. Тот летит в свою цитадель залечивать раны. Воины всё отступают. Они доходят до экватора планеты. До цитадели осталось 5 миллиардов км. (половина планеты была освобождена. Осталось дело за малым!) Глава 20: Конец 1 акта Аниматроники всё наступали и наступали. Воины не в силах были сдержать их, и в страхе бежали к цитадели. Лис увидел, как на горизонте смыкается кольцо его владений и говорит: ЧЛ: Командир! План "Z"! ЭК: Есть план "Z"! Командир тянет рычаг на стене вниз, и у подножия цитадели открывается люк. Из него выползают огромные пауки, и рота за ротой эндоскелеты-командиры. Они идут на аниматроников и отражают их наступление. Они гонят их до того места, где произошёл переломный момент. Но УФ открывает портал и достаёт отуда Доктора Попова. ДП: Что я тут делаю? УФ: Пожалуйста, помоги нам выиграть эту схватку! ДП: Сила земли!!! Он кладёт руку на землю, и эндоскелетов просто стирает с лица земли огромным валуном. ДП: Живой огурец!!! Он использует его как булаву, и уничтожает одного паука за другим. Пауки хрипят и взрываются. Затем он швыряет свой огурец в цитадель, но его ловит командир и швыряет назад. Его ловит Simon Pikalov и говорит: Simon Pikalov: Хватит с меня огурцов на сегодня! и съедает его. Потом он улетает. УФ: Кто это был? БМ: Это просто один из жителей Земли 20, который нашёл джетпак. Спрингпул: В атаку! Аниматроники бегут к цитадели. Их замечает лис. (Примечание от того, кто исправляет ошибки в рассказе: Земля 20 - это Земля, в которой живут OC таких людей, как Никсон, Zajcu37, и др. OC участников этой вики тоже там живут.) = Похождения чёрного лиса. Акт 2 = Глава 1: Начало Лис заряжает огромную гауссову пушку на балконе цитадели и открывает огонь по аниматроникам. Выстрел 1. Атари Фредди и Атари Чика разлетелись на пиксели. Выстрел 2. Лицо БМ загорелось и повредилось. Он(а) тушит его, восстанавливает его и бежит снова к цитадели. После ещё 8 выстрелов отражаются в космос. После 10 выстрела, когда лис нажимал на курок, то слышались только щелчки. Лис рычит от злобы и решает стрелять в аниматроников гарпуном изо рта. Он слезает с пушки и подходит к краю балкона. Аниматроники подбегают к цитадели и начинают карабкаться на неё. Ну как карабкаться. Фокси со 2 рукой Золотого Фокси лезет, опираясь на 2 крюка по цитадели. Фокси добирается до балкона, где сидит лис и слышит. ЧЛ: ШИШ!!! Лис бьёт кулаком Фокси по голове, и тот летит вниз. Но на середине пути он зацепляется за цитадель и разрезал стальную стену. Он разрезал его до земли и, вытащив крюк из разреза, отдаёт его Золотому Фокси. БМ подходит к разрезу и говорит: БМ: Фокси, ты молодец! Фокси: В каком смысле? БМ: Ты только что разрезал стальную стену, и дал мне доступ к энергоснабжению цитадели! БМ начинает копаться в разных проводах, и в итоге потянула за фиолетовый провод и выдернула его одним концом из гнезда. Цитадель замигала светом и выключилась. ЧЛ: Ну за... Лис идёт к запасному генератору и врубает его. Но тот не включается. Тогда лис от нечего делать берётся за динамо-машину и заряжает свои батареи. После зарядки он идёт к балкону, и стреляет в машину, которая штампует эндоскелетов-воинов. Гарпун застревает в её ручке на крыше, и лис тянет её в цитадель. Зелёный мальчик это заметил и запрыгнул вверх на цитадель. Лис затягивает машину на балкон, и видит висящего на перилах зелёного мальчика. Он высовывается из машины и говорит:. ЧЛ: Ты кто такой? Я тебя не звал! Иди-ка ты нафиг! Он ударяет зелёного мальчика по голове, и тот летит вниз. Приземлившись на руки Золотому Бонни, он орёт лису: ЗМ: Я заставлю тебя слушать шутку Повара с Шариками 2000 раз! Глава 2: Штурм цитадели, или 2 огромных робота Лис всё ещё стоял на балконе, и смотрел на пустые старания аниматроников. Фокси снова одолжил крюк Золотого Фокси и полез по стене вверх. Долезши до балкона, он не увидел чёрного лиса и запрыгнул на пол через перилла. Фокси прошёл во внутрь и увидел пульт управления. Он подошёл к пульту и нажал несколько случайных кнопок (Фокси, в отличии от Бонни не разбирается в сложной технике). Дверь внизу цитадели открылась, и из коридора начала выходить огромная армия воинов. Все аниматроники забежали за угол цитадели и затаили дыхание. После того, как последний воин вышел и скрылся за горой, все аниматроники вышли из укрытия и посмотрели в открытую дверь. Прайм: Всё чисто! Идём! Аниматроники заходят в цитадель, а БМ бьёт кулаком по панели управления, и дверь закрывается. Лис видит на камерах, что в цитадель проникли и нажимает кнопку. Но ничего не происходит. ЧЛ: Б****!!! Он бежит к запасному генератору и вручную запускает его. Затем он нажимает на кнопку, и все двери в цитадели закрываются. Лис баррикадирует хламом дверь, и начинает нервно вращать ручку динамо-машины. Сила начинает его заполнять, а аниматроники уже идут с первого на второй ярус из 20. Там они встречают двух пауков и 4 воинов. Происходит схватка. Противник повержен! Аниматроники бегут на 3 ярус. Аниматроники забегают на 3 ярус и видят перед собой 20 воинов. Происходит битва, и противник снова повержен. Спустя 4 часа. Так продлится с 4 по 19 ярус. Прайм: Я уже задолбался убивать этих эндоскелетов и прочих воинов! Когда уже будет верх этой цитадели? БМ: Не бурчи. По моим подсчётам, остался ещё 1 ярус, и мы победим лиса! Прайм: Ну ладно, поверю. Но если это не так, то ты прослушаешь шутку повара 20 раз. Идёт? БМ: Идёт! Он(а) пожимает руку Прайму, и они с остальными аниматрониками идут на последний ярус. Там стоит эндоскелет-командир. Он начинает говорить: ЭК: Вы победили всех моих приспешников, но меня вы не сможете одолеть. Справа от него появляется маленькая плата с изображённой на ней магнитом. Он вставляет её к себе в мозг, и выпрыгивает через открытое окно на улицу. Там он приземляется на армию воинов, и тут начинается самое интересное. Все воины распадаются на отдельные фрагменты, и примагничиваются к командиру. Из этого "конструктора" собирается огромный эндоскелет-командир. ЭК: А теперь сможете меня одолеть? Аниматроники бегут по лестницам вниз и подходят к монстру. БМ: Эх. Придётся тряхнуть стариной! Аниматроники - конструируемся! Все аниматроники подошли к БМ, и начали из своих же запчастей собирать огромного робота по подобию робота эндоскелета-командира. Робот заканчивает конструироваться и встаёт на ноги. И тут прилетает Никсон, и произносит: Никсон: Round one! Fight! Глава 3: Бой Огромный командир нападает первым. Он вместе с огромной БМ сцепились в схватке. Спустя 2 часа тяжёлой битвы. Оба робота измотаны. Где-то в правой руке БМ слышится. СиЧ: Ну сколько можно драться? Мне уже надоело! Вы мне ногу отбили! БМ: Успокойся! Сейчас я его прикончу! А тем временем в башне, лис зарядил гауссову пушку 10 снарядами, и сам садится за её управление. Он нацеливает дуло на огромную БМ и стреляет по роботу. Пуля рикошетит от щитов, которые установили аниматроники. Снаряд летит в сердце робота-командира. Робот командира падает и рассыпается на запчасти. Из груды обломков вылезает эндоскелет-командир и говорит: ЭК: Сэр! Какого фига вы сделали?! ЧЛ: Т*** м***!!! Что я наделал! Командир, давай по новой! Командир уворачивается от ноги огромной БМ и делает запрос на воинов. Из цитадели выходит ещё одна армия воинов. Командир при помощи джетпака прыгает к этой армии и объединяется с ней, снова превращаясь в огромного робота. И тут из цитадели вылетает устройство. Его ловит командир и нажимает на нём кнопку. И тут по всей планете проходит зелёная световая волна. Все устройства в ультравселенной отключаются. Но всё же оба робота остались целы и не распадаются. ЧЛ: Да что ж такое, опять всё выключилось! Лис перезапускает цитадель, и при помощи "атомного крюка" заваривает дверь в свою комнату. Затем он выпускает дронов, и они заваривают дыру внизу цитадели которую проделал Фокси. Лис берёт бинокль и выходит на балкон. Он смотрит как на расстоянии 1000 км сражается его робот. ЧЛ (тихо): Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха... Не зря я ему кинул то устройство. Теперь же у аниматроников дела были куда похуже. Ведь силовое поле исчезло, и теперь снаряд в любой момент может пробить их броню. Лис воспользовался этим случаем и запрыгивает в гауссову пушку. Он стреляет в робота аниматроников, и попадает в руку которая составлена из Кошмарного Игрушечного, Кошмарную Тень, и Золотого Бонни. Рука отваливается и рассыпается на 5 Бонни (Золотой, Кошмарный Игрушечный, Кошмарная Тень, обычный и Фантом) Бонни собирают сами себя и встают, но тут же падают из-за того, что у Кошмарного Игрушечного Бонни не хватает ног, Кошмарной Тени не хватает головы, у обычного Бонни нету обоих рук и половины головы, а у Золотого Бонни дырка в животе. Левая рука, которая составлена из чик тоже отрывается и собирается в 4 роботов. Они подбегают к остаткам правой руки и Кошмарная Игрушечная Чика говорит: КИЧ: Боже! Бонни, что он с тобой сделал! Мы отомстим за тебя! КИБ: Чика, не разводи нюни! Лучше помоги мне снова собрать руку для робота! Чики помогают Бонням собраться в руку, и сами позже собираются в левую руку. БМ подбирает их и подсоединяет к себе. И тут в живот этого робота втыкается огромный лазерный меч. Робот хватается за меч, и пытается его вытащить, но бесполезно. Робот соскальзывает с меча и падает на землю. Люди всей ультравселенной видели, как робот упал на землю. И в какой же депрессии был УФ, когда увидел, что робота разбили. Глава 4: Шок "Это было ужасно! Мы проиграли! Что нам делать?". Так думали многие люди, после того как огромная БМ была проткнута мечом. Робот развалился назад на аниматроников. Они снова собрались в свои привычные формы. Но вся беда была ещё впереди. Живот Фредди был прожжён. Фредди встать уже не смог. БМ: Скорее берите Фредди, и несите его к Учёному Фредди! Прайм берёт Фредди за руки и взваливает его к себе на плечи. Прайм: Боже! Сколько же он весит! Он открывает портал и уходит в него. ЧЛ: Ура! Минус 2! Лис целится в БМ и делает выстрел. Снаряд попадает в правую ногу и отрывает её. БМ: Несчастный глупец! Что же ты наделал! БМ активирует Виртуа-Фредди и приказывает ему уничтожить Чёрного лиса. Виртуа-Фредди бежит к цитадели и взбирается по ней наверх. Лис активирует способность "ядерный таран" и таранит Виртуа-Фредди. Но тот уклонился, обернувшись нематериальным, и лис просто перелетает через перила. ЧЛ: Эээ...ф..! Лис летит вниз и стреляет гарпуном изо рта в балкон. Гарпун зацепляется за перила, и лис висит на канате. И тут его обступают "злые" аниматроники. Лис активирует силу демонов, и его эндоскелет начинает светится красным. ЧЛ: Ну давайте! Вся группа накидывается на него в попытке раздавить (автор:просто раздавить?). Из под всей этой кучи мала начинает бить красный свет, и её тут же раскидывает в стороны. Лис взлетает вверх и нацеливает 2 гарпуна на побитую БМ. И тут открывается портал, из которого вылетает что-то белое. Это белое подлетает к лису, и со всей силы ударяет его в лицо. Лис летит далеко на запад. Белая штука ловит его и начинает серию комбо. Спустя 1 час ослепительных комбо. Белая штука перестаёт бить лиса, и стреляет кусочком себя в его цитадель. И тут вся цитадель исчезает. Просто берёт и исчезает. Затем белая штука подлетает к огромному командиру и вселяется в него. Командир под контролем белой штуки вырывает из своей головы чип, и весь робот рассыпается. Затем штука открывает портал и залетает в него. Спрингпул: Что это было? БМ: Я сам не знаю! Глава 5: Лжепадение лиса А тем временем на Земле 2000000. УФ: Надеюсь, никто не увидит, что меня не было на месте ближайший час! Но никто не увидел, что УФ не было на месте. УФ успокоился и выключил "ультра версию". УФ надел свой халат и, взяв в руки бланк, открыл запертую дверь в его комнату. И тут в комнату входит Паппетозавр. Он рычит и смотрит по сторонам. УФ: Ой, извини! Я совсем забыл тебя накормить. УФ берёт белую таблетку и капает на неё водой. Таблетка превращается в стейк, и Паппетозавр начинает жадно его жевать. А тем временем аниматроники на Земле 4321 сузили кольцо вокруг груды воинов, командира и лиса. ЧЛ: Лучше не надо! СП: Надо, лис, надо! СП замахивается на лиса БУЛАВОЙ и ударяет его по лицу. Голова начинает крутится по часовой стрелке. Командир останавливает её. ЧЛ: А вот это ты зря сделал! Лис активирует "Замедление времени" и "Атомный крюк", и пробивает Фредди живот. Затем со всего размаху ударяет Чику по правой ноге, и та отлетает за пределы круга. Фредди и Чика выжили, но они не в силах сражаться. Затем замедление времени кончается, и Фредди с Чикой падают на землю. Увидев это, уже пришедшие в норму аниматороники набрасываются с кулаками на лиса. Спустя 5 жестоких минут. Аниматроники расходятся. Спрингпул: Вроде бы мы его прикончили! БМ: Определённо да! Спрингпул достаёт катану, и отрезает побитому лису голову. Между головой и телом были провода. Спрингпул отходит, и тяжело вздыхает. Командир лежит разбитый и поцарапанный. Из его головы идёт дым. Все воины были разбиты на отдельные запчасти. Аниматроники забирают тела "падших" и уходят в портал во вселенную УФ. Но на Земле 4321 всё ещё есть жизнь! Командир с трудом встаёт и видит "обезглавленного" лиса. Он осторожно собирает его, и запускает его при помощи динамо-машины. И как только глаза лиса загораются, командир падает из-за повреждений. Лис встаёт и говорит: ЧЛ: Мы ещё встретимся! Глава 6: Ремонт, или всё ещё впереди! Чёрный лис собрал обломки командира. Он отнёс их к остатку цитадели в надежде найти что-нибудь подходящие для ремонта. Он осторожно собрал из обломков тело, и защёлкнул все конечности на теле. Затем он осторожно подсоединил динамо-машину к сердцу командира и начал вращать ручку. Спустя 3 часа беспрерывного вращения. У командира загораются глаза и он встаёт (с большим трудом). ЭК: Простите, сэр, за то что со мной пришлось так долго копаться. ЧЛ: Да ничего. Со мной и тобой такое не впервые! Лис встаёт и осматривается вокруг. Он видит обломки машины по созданию воинов. Лис берёт несколько запчастей и делает "саморемонт". Затем он натягивает остатки корпуса на новые конечности (ведь старые (на обеих ногах и голове) были оторваны). Лис снимает крюк со своей правой руки и точит его об камень, при этом бурча что-то себе под нос. ЧЛ: Мы ещё посмотрим! Всё ещё впереди!... После заточки, лис нацепил крюк на руку и начал вручную из обломков создавать "воинов Субпрайм". Они были на 50% лучше, на 10 см выше, и на 20% сильней. Воин уходил за воином и строится в шеренги. Командир крутит ручку динамо-машины и постепенно набирает силу, схожую с силой лиса. Спустя ещё 1 долгий час. На Земле 4321 вечереет. Лис закончил сбор "Субпраймов" и решил в последний раз полюбоваться на свою Землю из космоса. Но потом он вспоминает, что все вселенные объединены в одну. После этого, лис забирает "молча" у командира динамо-машину и начинает её крутить. От автора 2 Поскольку выше было написано, что все вселенные были объединены в одну, то аниматроники (а точнее их остатки) идут на Землю 1, дабы восстановить силы и собрать повреждённые тела. Ведь их Земли принадлежат лису (ненадолго). Даже УФ временно переселился на Землю 1. Глава 7: Крайние меры или восстановление по кусочкам 2 После того, как лис зарядил батареи, он начал обдумывать план мести. ЧЛ: Слушай, командир. А что если нам возродить несколько заядлых убийц? ЭК: Хорошая идея! Лис взлетает и летит в область ада. Там он находит полуразрушенные строения. Его взор пал на что-то блестящее. Он подлетает к этой "блестяшке" и подбирает её. Это плата с подписью "17968gk" ЧЛ: Что это? Лис запускает "хром", и находит в списке устройств этот "гаджет". Оказывается, это "устройство" способно воскрешать мёртвых. Лис спускается на землю и активирует при помощи своей жизненной энергии это устройство. Он забивает на клавиатуре устройства "самый сумасшедший маньяк" и перед его носом появляется труп ФЧ. Лис наполняет труп жизненной энергией. Труп встаёт и у него глаза загораются красным цветом. ФЧ: Вот я и снова воскрес! Время браться за нож! ЧЛ: Никакого ножа! Теперь ты служишь мне! ФЧ: А ты вообще что за Фокси? Я же его разобрал! ЧЛ: Я не Фокси! Я чёрный лис! Властелин этой Ультравселенной! ФЧ: Ну что ж! Делать нечего! Ведь пока я не выполню то, что ты хочешь, то я не смогу снова покоится с миром. ЧЛ: Пошли! Тебя надо привести в норму и клонировать! ФЧ: Зачем клонировать!? ЧЛ: Потому что так сказал я! Лис приводит ФЧ к остаткам цитадели, и из некоторых обломков собирает клонирующую машину. Он ставит ФЧ внутрь и закрывает дверь. Машина запускается. Лис ставит машину на ровную поверхность и начинает приводить некоторых воинов в норму. ЧЛ: Командир! Поставь машину на полную автономность! ЭК: Так точно! Командир ставит машину на полную автономность, и из неё один за другим выходят клоны ФЧ и строятся в шеренги. А тем временем на Земле 1. УФ собирает повреждённые тела убитых аниматроников. Запасные головы из мастерской пошли ему в помощь. Бонни и Чики начали постепенно восстанавливаться. Головы были заменены, дальше на заметке были тела и конечности. УФ осторожно затирает царапины специальной жидкостью "Гамма" (его собственного производства), и растворившаяся в ткани жидкость полностью заполняет царапины и становится цвета корпуса. Затем УФ помещает тела в специальные капсулы и закрывает на них дверцы.Так он сделал для того чтобы телам и их душам ничего не угрожало. Тела пробудут в этих капсулах до полной и безоговорочной победы над лисом. Глава 8: Разгром армии! Лис открывает портал и ведёт в него свою армию. На Земле 1 его уж точно не ждали. Начинается жестокая бойня, в которой принимают участие и лис, и командир. Спустя 5 часов непрерывной бойни... Вся армия лиса и командира была разбита. "Субпраймы" пали, и были втоптаны в землю. И тут Спрингпул случайно активировал свою способность "Безумие". Но способность идёт на остальных аниматроников и делает безумными их. Они хватают лиса и несут его в свою зловещую "пиццерию". Все аниматроники, которые были в капсулах (Чика, Бонни, Фредди) выходят из них и идут в "пиццерию". Бонни ставит песню под названием "Let's celebrate" Let's celebrate УФ: Прогони печали прочь, время страхи позабыть, эту радостную ночь никому не пережить! Припев из магнитолы: Тихо скрипит музыкальная шкатулка, вьётся жизни лиса тонкая нить! УФ: Если ты считаешь то, что все эти сражения шутка?! Почему бы и не пошалить?! Смазка стынет в жилах, и процесор стучит. Кошмар в ночи притаился! И за углом кто-то страшно рычит! ЧЛ: Что за нафиг здесь творится? Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшся! Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшься! БМ стерпеть издевательства сможет, но на ФЧ нет терпенья. Спасти своих клонов лис больше не сможет, ФЧ пойдут в угощенье! На сенсорах видно что смерть уже близко! Надежду оставь на воскрешенье! УФ: Никто не услышит твоих жалких писков! Так познайте же всю боль убийств и мученье! Зло-то жаждало разгрома! Зря ты не остался дома! Прайм, ну же, наслаждайся! Морем крови упивайся! Зазевался ты напрасно! Окропился кровью красной! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшься! Зло-то жаждало разгрома! Зря ты не остался дома! Прайм, ну же, наслаждайся! Морем крови упивайся! Зазевался ты напрасно! Окропился кровью красной! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшься! Фокси: Ты убей или убитым станешь! Это правило ты знаешь! Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь, и не проснёшься! Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису, и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшся! Музыка продолжает играть. Лис нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Слышится удар по металлу. 10 секунд молчания. 2 удар по металлу. Слышится крик лиса! (От автора: события были не такими, как в песне. УФ слишком добрый, чтобы так зловеще угрожать, БМ неспособен(а) превращаться в кошмарного себя,но с эффектом "безумие" аниматроники способны на всё!) Глава 9: Победа! Чёрный лис был повержен! Вселенная спасена! УФ уничтожил душу лиса. Но командир бесследно пропал. Аниматроники решили, что он был уничтожен вместе с армией лиса. Но это не так. Он из последних сил забирает тело лиса и летит в "ультравселенную". Там он снимает с лиса все устройства и вставляет их в себя. Далее он вытаскивает чип памяти из головы лиса, и вставляет его себе в голову. Старый чип вылетает и падает на землю. По программе (которую командир продумал до малейших деталей), лис в теле командира идёт в остатки города, и прячется в подвале уцелевшего дома. Там он ставит в динамо-машину электродвигатель, и она начинает сама вырабатывать энергию. Командир заваривает дверь пальцем и садится около стены. Постепенно его раны затягиваются красным металлическим коконом. И вот уже на месте командира стоит железный красный ящик. Командир ещё не скоро объявится в этой мультивселенной... А тем временем, на Земле 1 Учёный Фредди вновь активирует устройство, которое соединило все Земли в "ультравселенную". Он вместе с Фредди, Золотым Фредди, Будущей Марионеткой и Спрингпулом летит в "ультравселенную", и ставит активированное устройство на землю. Из устройства вырывается чёрный луч, и всех ослепляет вспышка света. УФ первым открывает глаза. Он видит, что теперь он стоит на Земле 4321. Он при помощи своей силы воскрешает мёртвых людей, и они оказываются у себя дома как до вторжения ЧЛ. Люди выходят из домов, и окружают группу аниматроников. 1 человек: Вы смогли убить лиса? УФ (через синтезатор речи (т. к. люди не понимают речь аниматроников)): Да! 2 человек: Прекрасная новость! Мы можем жить спокойно? УФ (снова через синтезатор речи): Снова да! УФ переносит всех аниматроников на Землю 4321 и говорит: УФ: Друзья. Пока мы ещё не разошлись, давайте отпразднуем победу над очередным врагом? Чика: Давайте! через 3 часа, в небо на Земле 4321 взлетели салюты. Они переливались всеми цветами радуги и отливали в глазах аниматроников. Через несколько месяцев Земля 4321 пришла в норму, а похождения чёрного лиса стали известно как "одними из самых разрушительных похождений злодеев в Мультивселенной". От автора 3. Когда лис соединил все Земли в одну "ультравселенную", то весь отрицательный климат Земли 4321 растворился среди других климатов остальных Земель. Также, когда лис зачистил планету от людей, то он не захотел уничтожать их дома. Он, после порабощения Земли 1, хотел поселится в самом элитном доме. Людей же оживил УФ. Глава 10: Монумент Учёному Фредди УФ сидит у себя в лаборатории и что-то делает. После падения лиса прошло 4 месяца. И вот, УФ заканчивает что-то мастерить и кладёт это на пол. УФ подзывает аниматроников аниматроников и говорит: УФ: Я наконец-то доделал своё последнее изобретение! Оно поможет нам воскресить второстепенных аниматроников! Бонни: Ура! УФ при помощи своей духовной энергии активирует устройство, и из него как всегда вылетает красный луч света. Все закрывают глаза, и через 2 минуты аниматроники в капсулах открывают глаза. УФ нажимает кнопку на панели управления, и капсулы открываются. Аниматроники, шатаясь, выходят из капсул. УФ: Поздравляю! Мы победили лиса! Теперь мы можем быть спокойны за другие вселенные! Аниме Чика: Спасибо. УФ: Вы можете лететь в свои вселенные. УФ открывает портал, и второстепенные аниматроники расходятся по своим вселенным. УФ: Вы тоже можете лететь в свою вселенную. Основные аниматроники тоже заходят в портал. И как только все аниматроники зашли в порталы, и они закрылись, УФ достаёт блокнот и начинает в нём писать: "Похождение лиса будет запомнено таким - самое разрушительное похождение злодея на данный момент во всей Мультивселенной. Мы всегда будем помнить тот проклятый день, когда люди с Земли 4321 собрали и активировали лиса." А на Земле 4321 был установлен монумент УФ и подписан как "Победителю злодея который уничтожил многих" Конец. Категория:Секретные истории Категория:Будущее Категория:История